The present application relates generally to the field of containers for preparation of beverages, especially coffee and tea. These containers commonly are referred to as cartridges, cups, capsules, or pods, and are particularly suitable for use in the preparation of a single-serve beverage.
In recent years, single-serve beverage machines have become popular in homes and businesses as a quick and convenient manner of brewing beverages. These machines generally brew coffee, tea, or other hot beverages through polymer containers that may have integral filters and are filled with coffee grinds, tea leaves, or other soluble products. Upon brewing of these products, the container may be easily discarded so that the machine is available for preparation of subsequent beverages. These containers thereby enable users to customize their beverages and also enjoy freshly brewed beverages quickly and easily.
Although convenient, existing containers used for the preparation of beverages have numerous drawbacks. For example, many commercially available containers are prepared using materials that are less easily recycled. This is due at least in part due to the structural characteristics that are required for these containers. For example, the containers must be sufficiently strong to permit puncturing of the base of the container without substantial deformation of the container. Thus, there exists a need for a structure that permits use of more easily recycled materials while still having sufficient structural integrity.